The Friend Zone
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Once you are in The Friend Zone, you sure know about it. Monica and Chandler fanfic. Rated M so I can write whatever pleases me. Please review!
1. The One Where I Liked Monica

***AN* Don't hit me! I know I have a bazillion fics going on but this one just sprung into my head. Of course, It's Mondler. Please review on if I should continue!**

I stared at Monica for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes sparkled with laugher and her jet black air bounced around on her shoulders. I was snapped back to reality by Joey.

"Dude." I blinked and looked him.

"Yeah?" I replied, trying not to go red.

"Can I talk to you in the corner for a moment?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the corner of the apartment. "What's wrong." He asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Nothing," I said. He grabbed my finger. "Nothing!" I repeated. He pulled my finger towards him. "Ah ah ah.." I moaned.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. I said nothing so he pulled my finger harder. I heard it _snap _out of place. It took a couple of seconds for the pain to begin. Joey wouldn't let my finger go and I couldn't tell him he had hurt it because of the pain. I dropped to my knees and tried to retrieve my finger from his grasp of constant pain. It was finally Ross who looked up.

"Joey, I have known Chandler for a long time. I have actually never seen him in so much pain." Joey immediately released my finger and I grabbed it with my other hand and brought it to my stomach, trying to soothe the pain. When it didn't work I stood up and went to my apartment. I walked up and down until I heard the door open. It was Monica. I froze in my tracks. She came over to me so we were almost nose to nose.

"Is your finger still hurting?" She asked, with a voice of pure softness. I nodded and she put her hand out. I showed her my finger and she blinked. She brought me over to the sink and ran it under water. It didn't help. Still holding my finger, she shouted "OH MY GOD!" and pointed to my room. I turned and she pushed my finger back into place. I opened my mouth to scream but I found the pain go away. I fell into her arms.

"Thank you." She grinned and we stared at each other for a long time. Joey walked in and unfortunately saw us staring at each-other. I quickly diverted my eyes to Joey. He greeted Monica and she left the apartment. I tried to pretend everything was normal. Joey walked over slowly. I sat with my head in my hands.

"You love her, don't you?" He grinned.

I slammed my head on to the counter.

"Yup."


	2. The One With The Spinning Bottle

***AN* Only 21 views -.- If this is not working for you guys just tell me because it takes a lot of work to write like 4 stories at a time and if you don't like this one I am going to stop it. So re-view and let me know!**

"Then tell her!" Joey said. "Two of my best friends, getting together." His eyes shinned with joy. "I love you, man." He hugged me tight.

"Joey, wait. You're getting too excited. Monica would never want to be with me. She is waaaaaay out of my league." I stood up and the front of my head started aching. "Damn it," I muttered. Joey laughed at me.

"Please tell her man," He said. I opened my mouth to say no. "Please." He begged.

"If you can manage to get us alone then I will try," Joey nodded.

We all sat around Monica's table. I said something funny and Monica laughed, her hand over her mouth in a cute giggle. I rested my head on my hands and stared at her. I must have stared for too long because Joey yelled "Punchbuggy!" and smacked me over the back of my head. I snapped back from Chandler and Monica land and shook my head.

"Chandler, you okay? You seem... distant." I muttered that I was fine. Phoebe was staring into my eyes. I froze midmouthful as I stared back.

"Chandler, can I talk to you for a minute?" I dropped my fork and followed her into my apartment.

*Monica's P.O.V*

"Guys, I am going to take this leftover lasagna to Chandler and Joey's. I'll be right back." I walked across the hall and I was about to knock when I heard Phoebe talking.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"Shh!"

"I guess I just can't believe it! You do know she's seeing someone right?" I paused, wondering who Phoebe was talking about. She carried on. "Monica is with Richard," I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth.

"I know. I'm a horrible person," Chandler was close to crying. I wanted to rush in and hug him, I hate when he cries. I just went back to my apartment and walked inside. I whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Wait, Chandler likes you?" She said, out loud. Ross and Joey looked up, Joey with a guilty face. I nodded.

"Don't say that we know, okay? I want him to tell me if he is gonna and then I will talk to him from there." The group nodded and for the couple of weeks that followed everyone talked about us when we were not there. Joey and Chandler threw a party a couple of weeks later. By this time Richard and I had broken up, he didn't want children and I did. Plus I was pretty sure Chandler's little crush was gone. I went to the party in low spirits.

"Your crush is totally gone?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's amazing. I thought it would never go away, ever. But I am totally over her." I smiled, setting up balloons in the livingroom. Joey chuckled.

"I honestly thought you guys would end up together," I half-smiled and finished decorating. Ross walked in and was asked by Joey how Monica is after the break up. Ross sighed.

"She said that all she needs is a good hug, but all the girls have hugged her, hell I have hugged her and it won't work. Joey, did you hug her?" Joey nodded. "Chandler?" I shook my head.

"Not yet, I will get her later. although I think it's Richard she needs." Ross nodded.

All the girls came, including Gunther and some other people in the building that Joey was friendly with. There was about 20-30 people there. We all decided to play spin the bottle. Joey spun it and it landed on me. He shuffled towards me and I shuffled backwards in absolute terror.

"Come on, we have kissed before!" He smiled. I shook my head. Suddenly Ross jumped up and pinned me to the floor and Joey pounced and kissed me for a while. I tried to smack him with my hands but Ross had pinned them down. Joey ended the kiss and everyone laughed as I jumped up and drank some water. Then it was my turn. I span the bottle and it landed on a random girl. We both went in on our hands and knees and then our lips met.

"You're a good kisser," she smiled. I smiled back and sat down. I noticed Monica was sitting with her knees clasped to herself. I saw a tear run down her face and then she jumped up and ran out. I didn't wait to ask, I ran after her. I found her in the storage room.

"Everyone has someone. I mean, you were my last single friend.." The word friend stung. Did I still like her? "...and now even you got to kiss someone. I didn't get to kiss anyone." I used my thumb to wipe her tears and she caught me off guard with a hug. I tried to pull away because I was scared of falling in love with her again. "Chandler, I need this," She whispered. I pulled her closer and she cried on me for a while.

"I am proud of myself. I hugged a friend and I was told by a pretty woman that I kiss good." Monica laughed.

"She probably just said that." I stared at her with an open mouth. She giggled at my reaction. I kneeled down and found an old bottle on the floor. I dragged her by the hand and sat her opposite me. I put the bottle in the middle of us and spun it. It landed on Monica. She looked at me and I suddenly jumped across the bottle and kissed her softly. I brought my hand to her hair and kissed her for a while. When I ended the kiss she just stared at me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, don't be mad." She nodded. "I-have-had-a-crush-on-you-for-quite-a-while-and-I-wanted-to-be-more-then-friends-but-I-didn't-know-if-you-did!" I said, all in a rush. Monica smiled.

"Thank God you finally said that." She pulled me into a kiss so strong that we both fell to the floor. I brought her closer. I never wanted it to end.

Monica and I were a couple now, but no-one knew. They thought I had gotten over Monica and now Monica had gotten over Richard. They thought we were just friends. Then the news came that Monica was going to go away for 2 weeks. What the hell was I going to do while she was gone? Would anyone find out about us?


	3. The One Where Joey Knows Something

***AN* I updated this chapter to make it longer, and to add emotion. I didn't... make a disastrous mistake that thankfully none of you noticed or anything... *suspicious look* But anyway, enjoy!**

"Dude. I just got a part in a movie!" I was thinking about Monica, so not paying attention in the slightest. He waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped back.

"That's great." He looked at me funny, and got some pure vodka out.

"Up for shots?" I nodded. He passed me a shot glass and I downed it. wrinkling my nose at the strong-ness of it. "So what's going on with you?" He asked. I replied nothing. "I mean relationship wise." I looked up and froze. He was grinning. He knew something.

"N- uh... Nothing is going on." He raised his eyebrow.

"Then how come you have been acting differently?"

"I'm not." I looked at the clock. 3am. I was meant to be meeting Monica at the park, we were going to walk down together. I got my jacket on and went to leave. I saw Joey put his on and hoped he would not follow. I was met by Monica. "We good?" I asked. Monica nodded and we walked arm and arm out the door. I stopped and unlinked arms. "Joey might be following us." Monica nodded and we walked side by side talking about our day until we reached the park. We went to the fountain and sat on the edge. Monica rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head. We looked at the stars. Monica looked at me, her light blue eyes shining in the moonlight of the night. She kissed me and I pulled her closer with a sense of urgency, I had missed her so much. After we had kissed for a while we went back to our houses. I had put my jacket on her so I got it back at the door. I kissed her once more and she went inside. I opened the door while looking at the floor and walked inside still not looking up. When I looked up I was met by Joey. I jumped.

"Where have you been, Mr Bing?" I scoffed and moved past him. He caught me again. "You might aswell confess. I already know about you two." I gulped.

"Who two?"

"You and Monica. I saw you guys kissing at the park."

I stared at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "You can't tell anyone, you... please don't tell."

He sighed.

"Fine. What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "4am."

"We better go say goodbye to your girlfriend before she has to catch her plane." I gave him a dirty look as we walked across the hall. We walked in to Ross, Phoebe nd Rachel at the sink.

"Can someone help me finish packing?"

Ross got up but I almost shouted "I'll do it!" I mentally scolded myself as I walked to Monica's bedroom. I was making it obvious. I walked in and she looked up, a smile immediately spreading to her lips. She threw her hands around my neck and kissed me, and then hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Chandler," She sobbed. I hugged her harder. "And by the way I don't need help packing." We sat in each others arms for a while and then walked out of the bedroom. Monica hugged Rachel first, then Phoebe, then Ross and Joey. She walked towards me and fell into my arms.

"Bye," I whispered. She left and shut the door behind her. I waited a couple if seconds before I ran out in the hallway. I caught her by the hand and spun her into one last kiss and hug, and then she left for real.


End file.
